La cagada de Death the Kid
by Lena-kun
Summary: Liz amaba su pelo más que a ella misma... claro, todo hasta que ese estúpido shinigami asimétrico llegó, con su coñazo de la simetría. // No pairing


Bueno, de un reto, surgió esto. Espero que les guste.

**Fandom** - Soul Eater.

**Claim** - Death the Kid y las gemelas Thompson.

**Palabra obligatoria** - Viaje.

**T****ema obligado** - Algo relacionado con la obsesión simétrica de Kid.

**Disclaime****r** - Soul Eater no es mío... sino el SoulxMaka dominaría el mundo mundial xDDD (Y Black Star tendría su propia religión xD)

* * *

La cagada de Death the Kid… o como el pelo de Liz es IN-TO-CA-BLE.

**Reto para Carlos… ¡Que disfrutes!**

**_xxx_**

Si hay algo de lo que Liz presumiese (A parte de sus dotes de seducción cuando un tío bueno estaba delante), era de su pelo. Era su niño mimado, su más valiosa posesión y su mayor fuente de orgullo.

Por muy narcisista que sonara.

Liz le dedicaba mucho tiempo. Lo cuidaba cada día, lo lavaba y peinaba con devoción y lo trataba con mimo. Su color, ligeramente más cenizo que el de su hermana, le parecía fascinante y maravilloso, y se podía pasar horas y horas mirándose los reflejos bajo la luz del sol y observando con éxtasis como el viento lo manipulaba a su antojo.

Claro, todo hasta que ese estúpido shinigami _asimétrico _llegó, con su coñazo de la simetría.

Kid se había propuesto dejar exactamente iguales a ambas gemelas ("_Simétricamente simétricas"_, como decía él). Y como la negativa de Liz le cayó rotunda, como una inmensa piedra que amenazaba con aplastarlo en su asimétrico mundo personal, desistió de convencerla y planeo métodos más… clandestinos.

Y así, tijeras a mano y con movimientos silenciosos y felinos, el chico recorrió los pasillos de su mansión hasta la habitación donde sus pistolas dormían tranquilamente una noche a altas horas de la madrugada. Lentamente, se situó junto a Liz y, mechón a mechón y con el máximo cuidado, fue igualando su pelo al de su hermana gemela, que dormía espanzurrada y boca abajo en el colchón contiguo. Y, cuando la obra del shinigami parecía llegar a buen cauce y el chico estaba más que satisfecho con su milimétrica precisión, Liz cambió de posición, y las tijeras se cerraron antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensar.

Y cuando pudo llegar a comprender mínimamente que había pasado, se encontró con un gigantesco mechón rubio en su palma y a la mayor de las hermanas con un horrible, nada estiloso y _asimétrico_ trasquilón en su lado izquierdo.

Un tic se apoderó del ojo de Kid.

_Eso no iba a quedar así._

A la mañana siguiente, el chillido de Liz sirvió de despertador a toda la mansión de Shinigami-sama. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la cara roja de ira, su hermana riéndose alocadamente en su mano en modo pistola y su pelo (Su maravilloso, su brillante, su INCREIBLE PELO) destrozado, Liz arrasó en la habitación de su técnico jurando venganza y muerte para ese "_cabrón obsesivo de esa jodida manía simétrica_"

Y Kid decidió que, aunque la había dejado los trasquilones perfectamente simétricos, era hora de hacer un **viaje** y tomarse unas vacaciones, él solo. Quizá a una jungla de Oceanía, o quizá a la Antártida. Eso sí, durante muuuuucho tiempo. El suficiente para que a Liz le volviese a crecer el pelo.

* * *

Viñeta_ (Porque Soul tiene que cobrar SIEMPRE xD)  
_

Con vergüenza y ganas de fusilar el inmortal cuerpo de su técnico, Liz se sentó para comenzar las clases en su silla rutinaria, al lado de Soul y su hermana. Un horrible pañuelo de lunares morados (no había encontrado nada mejor) cubría su cabeza. Giró su cara de forma amenazante al sentir la incesante mirada del arma guadaña encima suya.

-¿Qué? –le espetó, mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza y deseaba morirse ante la sonrisa de tiburón de Soul.

-¿Sabes? Ese pañuelo… no es _cool._

_PLOF_

-¿Sabes? –espetó con sorna ante el noqueado peliblanco, el cual estaba tirado por los suelos con un puñetazo en todo el ojo- Ese ojo morado si que no es cool.

**_xxx_**

* * *

N. A.

(LO SIENTO, TUVE QUE PONER ESTA ESCENA XDDDDDDDDDDD)

Soul es un cielo, pero siempre acaba recibiendo, que le vamos a hacer xDDD Además, es la única parte del fic un poco decente xD.

Si me animo y tal a lo mejor subo más, pero de momento, este fic se queda cerrado.

¡Gracias por leer y siempre se agradecen reviews!


End file.
